Ah,Si ellas fueran reales
by TheDigitalhunter
Summary: Silver,un chaval de 14 años se encuentra con Rias G. y Akeno H. entre muchos mas personajes como Hatsune entran en su vida y dará un vuelco inesperado que deberá manejar o sucumbir. OCxRias HaremXOC
1. 1-Donde se conocen todos

**Silver:Holaaaaaa este es mi primer :Tiene lemon (ecchi,hentai muy flojo,llamalo X llamalo Y) Así que si eres menor de 12 no es recomendable. Silver (prota):Ya vale de relleno comienza -.- Silver:Okay**

Silver:Que aburrimiento.-Este es Silver,un chico de 14 años de pelo plateado obsesionado con el anime,manga etc.

Silver:¿Nunca va a pasar nada interesante?-Se pregunta-¿O algo pervertido :3?

Si,es pervertido a más no poder.

Director:Buenos días a todos.

Todos(menos Silver):Buenos días director.

Silver:Que onda papá.

Padre de Silver:Hola hijo.

Hoy se unirán a vuestra clase 2 nuevas alumnas y en la clase de al lado también.

Todos:Oooooooh ¿Quienes son?

Director(Padre de Silver):Son...!Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima¡¿Que os parece?

Todos(menos Silver): … ¿Quienes?

Silver:*O*

Rias y Akeno:Hola a todos ^_^.

Somos vuestras nuevas compañeras.

Todos(menos Silver):Son muy guapas...

Rias(susurra a Akeno):¿Ves ese del pelo canoso?

Silver:Os he oído y no soy canoso!

Rias:O.O buen oído. Otra razón para sentarnos a tu lado. Oirás todas las respuestas y nos las dirás ¿Verdad?

Mientras dice esto acaricia la cabeza de Silver al que le salen unas orejas de lucario. Silver: O/.\\O Me han descubierto.!Nunca me cojeréis con vida¡ Akeno agarra a Silver por una oreja.

Akeno:Ara-Ara,es muy majo...¿Presi,me lo dejas?

Rias:!Ni hablar¡ Es mio.

Silver:¿Puedo opinar?

Akeno y Rias:No.

Silver:Opinare igual. ¿Porque no de las 2? Vamos llamadme loco pero es lógico...

Akeno suelta la oreja de Silver las cuales desaparecen. Ambas cogen la mano del pelo-plateado y le preguntan

Rias y Akeno:¿Podemos ir a tu casa con unas amigas?

Silver:Claro ^.^ Mientras que no les digáis lo de las orejas ok.

Rias:No me respondiste a lo de antes.

Silver:Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Silver:Holaaaaaa. ¿Que os a parecido este 1er tomo? Si,se que no hubo lo de la advertencia pero credme lo habra en cantidades industriales. ?

?:¿Y yo queee?

?:Y yoooooo.

**Silver:Tranquilas en el proximo capitulo que para conmemorar el inicio será mañana 3 de abril ^.^ a disfrutar se a dicho! No me hago responsable de los personajes ni de algunas ideas que corresponden a -_marcoserv97_**


	2. 2-Donde el amor puede desnudar

**Silver:Como prometí hoy día 3 de abril subiré (o lo intentare) el cap 2 donde ahora si,si tienes menos de 12 arriba a la izquierda hay un botón rojo para cerrar,usalo.**

**Silver(prota):Ya van 2 caps ACABA CON EL RELLENO.**

**Silver:ya va,ya va...te va a gustar lo que viene ahora**

**Silver(prota): … ¿me va a gustar? OwO**

Después de las clases,Suben al bus 7 para ir a casa de Silver. Una casa como otra cualquiera que te encuentras en Japón (era obvio que se desarrollaría aquí) una casa de madera detrás de unos muros de cemento con un pequeño jardín.

Al llegar,de otro bus bajan dos chicas: Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin. Silver pasa del carne al lava.

Silver: … ¿Estas eran vuestras amigas?

Rias y Akeno:Sipi. No tendrás nada en contra del vocaloid ¬_¬

Silver:N-No para nada

Miku y Rin:Holiiiiii,Rias-chan Akeno-chan y Silver-kun ^.^

Silver: ¿Y a mi como me conocéis?-dijo el pelo-plateado señalándose

Rias: Lo que hace un simple SMS

Silver: … Ok... ¿Nos quedamos aquí plantados o pasamos dentro?

Todas:Si,mejor pasamos.

Rin(susurra muy bajito a las chicas):¿Cuando nos lo comemos?

Rias(susurra muy bajito a las chicas):Paciencia Rin.

Silver había sacado las orejas y oyó parte.

Silver:¿Comer que?¿Tenéis hambre?Haberlo dicho,yo soy un cocinero excelente y no lo digo por ego.

Todas:Si por favor si hacer arroz genial ^.^

Silver:¡Oído cocina!

Mientras este preparaba su especialidad de arroz;Rin,Miku,Akeno y Rias tramaban un plan...¿diabólico?

Cuando el pelo-plateado acabo el arroz y se lo comieron esperaba poder jugar a la wii **(no me pertenece tampoco,es de nintendo) **Pero querían 'dormir' la siesta.

Pero no había siesta en realidad.

Rias:Venga Silver...Duerme con nosotras.

Akeno:Ara-ara parece que el pelo-plateado si es pervertido pero no quiere aceptar esto.

Silver:¿Como que aceptar esto?¿De que habláis?Me estáis asustando...

Miku:Silver no te preocupes y...

Todas le fueron quitando la camisa hasta dejarlo sin esta.

Silver¿!Que hacéis?¡ No por favor no lo...

No pudo acabar la frase porque le empezaron a hacer círculos imaginarios en el pecho haciendo que se relajase...

Silver:Arf,arf...Por favor...Parad...Arf,arf

Rias:¿Oís? Creo que quiere más.

Akeno:Con mucho gusto le daremos más placer.

Silver:N-No...Arf,Arf...S-s-seguid por favor...Arf,arf...seguid,seguid.

Miku:Tranquilo Rin y yo te daremos más placer del que te hayas pensado.

Silver:C-como lo...

No la termino ya que Miku y Rin le dieron un apasionado beso de 20 segundo y lo dejaron por falta de aire.

Akeno:Ara-ara yo tambien quiero que el pelo-plateado me bese.

Rias:Ni de broma Akeno,yo lo haré primera.

Silver que segia bajo el influjo de los circulos que le hacian Miku y Rin les contestó:

Silver:Arf,arf,arf...¿Y por que no las dos a la vez?

Silver estaba llegando al fin de sus fuerzas pero una voz interior le dijo:

*******:Vamos,te doy poder pero continua con esto.

Dicho lo cual las fuerzas volvieron y a todas por una rafaga misteriosa se les rompio la parte de arriba de la ropa.

Akeno:Oh vaya,parece que se a roto ¿verdad presi?

Rias:A mi tambien se me rompio asi que aprovechemos.

Lo ultimo que vio Silver fue los pechos de Rias y Akeno sobre su cara despues se durmio

**Silver:Te dije que te iba a gustar**

**Silver(prota):Si lo haces para el proximo capitulo te dejo que hagas relleno**

**Bueeeeno el anterior va con retraso y lo subi ahora pero a partir de este cap seran semanales asi que...Ahi nos vemos humanos!**


	3. 3-Donde un beso lo acaba

**Silver:Holaaaaaa,si, ya se no ha pasado una semana y ya subí el capitulo introductorio ademas del semana,PERO,he decidido que mientras no tenga demasiado trabajo subiré 2 caps a la semana. Así que nada !A disfrutar humanos¡**

**Silver( Prota ):¿Tienes algo como lo de ayer?**

**Silver: Si... Y te va a encantar**

Después de tan agitada noche,era normal que todos estuviesen durmiendo pero en cuanto un rayo de sol pasó por la habitación,Silver despertó de golpe. Estuvo reflexionando durante 15 minutos y llegó a una conclusión. Algo o más bien alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos. Rias se había despertado

tal y como estaba cuando se durmió,sin la parte de arriba.

Silver:Oye Rias...Tengo algo que decirte

Esta se sonrojo y preguntó

Rias:¿Si?¿El que?

Silver se abalanzó sobre esta para besarla durante 25 segundos y así lo hizo durante 2 minutos

Rias:¿Que haces...por que?...

Silver:Tomatelo como mi venganza.

Acto seguido comenzó con la verdadera venganza. Como le hicieron a el,empezó a hacer círculos imaginarios en el pecho derecho de Rias la cual,como hizo Silver,empezó a irregular su respiración

Rias:Arf,arf,arf...Silver...te amo. Arf,arf,arf...sigue,arf,arf

!Sigue por favor¡

Silver empezó a hacerlo en ambos lados. La cara de Rias empezaba a sonrojarse,lo cual era una motivación para el pelo-plateado que por pura diversión,comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Rias,empezó a enrojecerse más y más y Silver tenia que verla más roja así que decidió parar con los círculos en los pechos y siguió en la barriga mientras estos últimos eran chupados.

Rias estaba entrando en un momento que iba a desfallecer y para rematar a esta,Silver le dio un beso de 2 minutos 30 segundos y Rias se volvió a dormir.

Silver:Buenas noches...Rias Gremory.-Dijo con una voz casi siniestra.

En ese momento Rin se había despertado así que prosiguió con su venganza e hizo el mismo procedimiento que con Rias y lo mismo con Miku.

Cuando llego el turno de Akeno esta ya estaba sonrojada y su respiración era irregular.

Cuando la destapo era inconcebible lo que veía. Sabia que los pechos de Akeno eran grandes pero...¿Tanto para que ella misma se los manosease? Le dio bastante igual y le empezó a chupar estos. Akeno se despertó y la respiración irregular prosiguió pero un poco más fuerte.

Akeno:Silver...Hazlo mas abajo...Arf,arf,arf...

Silver:No,no,no. Puede que así sea suficiente por ahora.

De repente Akeno se volvió muy roja y mientras el seguía chupando. Después de todos los tratamientos a todas estaba muy cansado así que Akeno aprovecho eso para empujarle hacia abajo.

El siguió lamiendo lo que creía que eran los pechos de Akeno pero cuando abrió un ojo vio que estaba donde la ropa interior inferior y sabia que como siguiese ahí algo malo le pasaría pero...Se sentía tan bien...Continuo haciéndolo más rápido y Akeno se seguía excitando más y más...Hasta que...Rias y las demás se levantaron y vieron lo que pasaba.

Todas(menos Akeno):!Silver¡

Silver: … O/.\\O me descubrieron...!Nunca me cogeréis con vida¡

Pero antes de huir a ninguna parte,Rias le cogió de una oreja y le obligo a hacerle lo mismo que le hacia a Akeno. Paso lo mismo con las Vocaloids. Después de eso Silver se durmió y todas procedieron a hacerle lo mismo a el,este se sintió muy cómodo pero... antes de que le quitasen el pantalón se despertó y antes de decir nada besó a cada una apasionadamente y les dijo

Silver:Quiero que a partir de ahora estemos siempre juntos. Pero no como una familia,si no...Como un harem.

Todas:¡Si,mi amo!

Silver:No me llaméis amo,soy Silver para todos y todas.

**Silver:¿Que te gusto si o no?**

**Silver(Prota):glglglglglglgl soy dueño de un harem **

**Silver: … No pensé que le emocionase tanto...bueeeno ahora si,ya cumplí con 2 raciones de ESTE FF semanal. Peeeero no os penséis de que os librareis de este pelo-plateado tan fácilmente. Subiré mañana otro FF diferente a este.**

*******:!Dejame apareceeeer¡**

**Silver:Si kuuk...¡Ups! se me colo. Bueno descubriréis quien es en el prox cap pues nada !Nos vemos humanos¡**


	4. Ova 1-1-2 donde me incorporo al team!

**Silver:Como estos días voy a tener exámenes,os dejo ya un FF preparado en la nevera.**

**Silver(prota 1):¿Me pasaran cosas como en los últimos números?**

**Silver:Quizás,quizás pero yo apareceré EwE**

¡Es el cumpleaños de Silver! Alegría,alboroto vente a hacerte una foto.

Después de comer todos la tarta: Rias,Akeno,Miku,Silver y algunos amigos de clase totalmente irrelevantes,llegó la hora de los regalos. Los compañeros le dieron 10 € cada uno,pero los mejores regalos eran de sus mejores amigos.

Rin y Miku le regalaron un micrófono y unos cascos.

Rias,un juego de Bakugan y Akeno...no le daría el regalo hasta ya entrada la noche (**e.e lokisha**) Al llegar esta,todas y cada una se echaron encima de el pelo-plateado,y lo empezaron a relajar de forma extrema,cada una con dos dedos de sus manos.

Como era el regalo de Akeno empezó esta. Le dio un apasionado beso de 1 minuto,para que después de este,le empezase a hacer lo mismo que el resto sol que en los labios.

Silver:Arf,arf,arf,arf...Esto es gloria pura y dura...Arf,arf,arf...

Todas:Pues aun queda lo mejor jijiji.

Primero se quitaron la parte de arriba de forma que los pechos de Rias y de Akeno se moviesen de forma exagerada. Mientras,Rin y Miku iban allanando terreno. Con sus lenguas fueron lamiéndolo

Silver:Arf,arf,aaaaaah. . .Esto es el infierno. (**P.D.:Es Spoiler pero lo necesitáis ya que no estará en la historia general. Convirtieron a Silver en demonio de ahí eso del infierno**)

Miku y Rin: Huy,Silver estas todo rojo jijiji.

Silver:Da igual...Si queréis seguir adelante

Rias y Akeno:No. Ahora nos toca.

Les faltaba toda la parte de arriba y se habían dado una ducha luz (véase rapidísima)

Rias y Akeno:Ahora nos toca darte placer nosotras ^.^

Silver estaba completamente embobado solo se enrojecía más y más.

Estas se echaron encima del pelo-plateado y se movían de una forma sensual sobre el.

Silver quería quedarse así un rato y así fue su voluntad. Ademas de eso,cogió el pecho izquierdo de Akeno y el derecho de Rias y los empezó a chupar con todas sus energías. Miku y Rias jugaban con los pies del pelo-plateado que,como todo su cuerpo se enrojecía muchísimo. Después de todo eso todos se quedaron dormidos y Silver ya vestido y menos rojo fue a por las cartas:

Silver:Facturas,facturas,facturas,carta de André,mas factur...¡¿CARTA DE ANDRÉ?!

Volvió atrás y vio lo que temía,la carta de un amigo de la infancia llamado André diciendo que llegara el día 6 de abril véase...Mañana.

André:Bien,ahora lo que tengo que hacer es coger el avión.¡Je!

A Silver le costará creer que la chica que me gustaba ahora es mi novia jejeje.

Silver despertó a Rias y el resto preparando las cosas para la llegada.

El día de su llegada todos estaban nerviosos sobre todo Silver.

No se olvidaba de su promesa: "Si cuando te venga a ver no tengo novia,un amigo ira a decirte que me tire por un puente"

Estaba impaciente para ver quien entraba por la puerta. De repente oyó como alguien cantaba:

Lineas cruzadas, gritando al lejano cielo  
Bailando bajo la cruz, una voz temblando

No quiero mostrarte mi debilidad  
Recibiendo el golpe del viento, me librare de el y avanzare

Libera el impulso! Corriendo, construyendo una voluntad fuerte  
No olvidare esos ojos  
Sacudiendo mis recuerdos,  
Este momento se convertirá a mañana  
La luz se reencarna de nuevo, carmesí gotea por mi mejilla

Silver:Esa...¡Esa es la canción favorita de André!

Abrió la puerta con total impaciencia y vio a un chico de pelo castaño oscuro,muy revuelto con unos cascos blancos.

André:Hombre Silver ¿Que tal?

Silver le dio un abrazo impulsivo

Silver:Entonces...Eso significa que...

Detrás de André había una chica de su misma edad con un pelo negro claro,muy alisado y brillante.

Ara:Mucho gusto,mi nombre es Ara Tasma.

Silver:¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi Ara?

La peli-negra,hizo un esfuerzo para recordarle y lo consiguió.

Ara:¡Ah! Eres tu Silver-sempai ^_^ cuanto tiempo.

Silver:Y que lo digas,por cierto...Estas son mis amigas.-Dijo de una forma intentado disimular que era su harem.-Rias Gremory,Akeno Himejima,Miku Hatsune y Rin Kagamine.

André:Y...¿Que tal si pasamos?

Silver:Buena idea jejeje.

André:Ara,¿porque no acompañas a las chicas para que te enseñen la casa?

Ara:Claro Furi.

Silver y André iban entrando y empezaron a hacer la cena.

André:Siento ser tan directo compa pero...Se nota que no son solo amigas tuyas

El pelo-plateado se asusto y paso a color lava.

Silver:¿Q-Que Dices?

André:Eso,que son tu harem.

Silver:¿C-Como lo supiste?

André:Es fácil si eres el aprendiz de Ryuzaki.

Silver:WoW tu consigues todo.

André:Bueh,no es nada.¿Te he dicho ya que nos vamos a quedar a vivir?

Silver:!¿Que,como,cuando,quien?¡

**Silver:Jejeje,¿que tal?¿Os gustó esta 1ª parte de la ova?**

**Silver:Ya quitate mi nombre**

**André:Ok. Bueno,me incorporo yo mismo a la historia ¿Que os parece?**

**Silver:Mientras que las incites a que me hagan lo que me hacen...**

**André:Ok,pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a Ara ¿Entendiste?**

**Silver:Okay :(**

**André:Tu tía. Bueno este y otro FF para esta semana. Sorry pero los exámenes es lo primero. Pero después hay vacaciones así que tendréis muuuuucho FF. Pues nada !Hasta otra humanos¡**


	5. Ova 1 2-2 Donde el parque es fundamental

**André:Holaaaaaa ¿Que tal? Yo estupendamente,buenas notas y no más exámenes! Bueno no voy a seguir con el relleno y empiezo.**

Silver:¡¿Que queeeeeeeeeee?!

André:Como lo oyes,me pienso quedar aquí a vivir.

Silver:Si no te digo que no pero eso tan repentinamente...

André:Si es por habitaciones no te preocupes que nos iremos.

Silver:No,si por habitaciones hay pero me has dado un buen susto.

André y Silver terminaban de preparar la cena mientras André y Ara contaban todo lo que le pasó cuando Silver se fue.

André:Entonces ese hijo de %\#* me pegó una paliza por la espalda. Me dejo K.O. Y cuando estaba por rematarme Ara se acercó y casi le da ¿Te acuerdas?

Ara se había acurrucado sobre si misma y estaba asustada

Ara:Si,me acuerdo T_T pero fue cuando me enamoré de ti.

André:Es cierto. No podría aguantarla con un gran moratón en su preciosa cara así que la moví para un lado para que no le diera y le cogí la mano. Le apreté con una fuerza que hoy todavía no me creo pero gracias a eso pude ayudar a Ara.

Silver:WoW cuando te conocí tenías miedo hasta de tu propia sombra jajajajajaja que recuerdos.

André:*bostezo* Si compa,bueno yo me voy a dormir ¿Ara te vienes o ya vienes luego?

Ara:Voy ahora Furi.

Silver:Por cierto...¿Que es ese mote,Furi?

André:¿Te acuerdas cuando quedábamos en mi casa para jugar a Elsword **(No me pertenece este juego) **ya que en la tuya no podíamos?

Silver:Si...Ah es tu nick del juego ._. ¿Por que te llama así?¿Ara juega a Elsword?

André:No le interesa jejeje. Se lo enseñe un día pero solo se quedó con mi mote.

Silver:Ah...Bueno,buenas noches ^.^.

André:He instalado un sistema de seguridad en mi habitación.-Dijo el pelo-castaño y los ojos se le volvieron rojos.-Como te acerques a Ara para cualquier cosa indecente...No sabes lo que te caerá.

Silver:O,O ok ok no te pongas así.

André:Bueno...Buenas noches ^_^

Rias:Tu amigo es un poco...emm...Bipolar.

Silver:Si ._.

Llegaron las 0:00 y Rias y Silver se quedaron despiertos para jugar a la Wii. Más exactamente Dragon Ball Z:Budokai Tenkaichi 3.

Rias:¡Ya verás! Oooon-Daaaa Viiiii-Taaaal ¡YA!

Silver:¿Ah si? ¡Flash FINAL!

Ambos:Wuooooooooooooooooo.

El choque era tan igualado que estalló sin haber llegado a nadie por lo cual ambos guerreros quedaron fuera de combate.

Rias:Uuuf. Buen jugado.

Silver:Tonterías,el verdadero juego...Empieza ahora.

Rias se sonrojó y supo que iba a pasar.

Subieron las escaleras de forma silenciosa. Por medio de un auricular despertó al resto y cuando llegó...el escenario estaba listo para actuar.

Miku y Rin habían sacado la cama para acostar a Silver. Se quitó la camiseta amarilla con una foto de un dinosaurio y se echó encima de la cama.

Silver:Estoy listo.

Rias y Miku:Nosotras también.

Rias se puso de forma horizontal y sin la parte de arriba. Por su parte Miku sin lo mismo,se puso verticalmente hacia la cabeza de el pelo-plateado.

Silver:¿Que me harás?

Miku:Jijiji Creo que ha estas alturas sabes que me gusta hacerte sentir placer poco a poco. Y si ademas me ayuda Rias chutamos y metemos gol.

Silver:Jejeje pues venga,a ver que puedes hacer pequeña.

De repente Ara entro por la puerta.

Ara:Silver-sempai donde esta la...¡AAAAAAAH! O.O

Silver:Etto...No es lo que...

Ara:No me vengas con el cuento de 'no es lo que parece' tu y tus 'amigas' estáis 'jugando' ¿Me equivoco?

Silver:Etto...No,no te equivocas. Lo sient...

Antes de que cantase un gallo hiperactivo (**mi vecino tiene uno y no es cosa de ri...ZzZzZ**)Ara se echó encima de Silver echando a Miku. El pelo-plateado se empezaba a enrojecer no exactamente de placer.

Silver:Ara ¿Que haces?

Ara:¿No es obvio? No quiero quedarme atrás

Silver:Pero tu ya tienes a André. No voy a hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo.

Ara:Si. André me gusta pero...Se quiere tomar las cosas con mucha calma.

Silver:Podrías hacerle lo que me hacen a mi cuando esté durmiendo así lo tienes retenido. Es muy manipulable y si es por ti se tira por un puente *nunca mejor dicho*

Ara:Hum...Esta bien ^_^ pero harás a todos un desayuno con: Tortitas y sirope de chocolate,un tazón de leche con cereales,zumo de frutas y tostadas con mantequilla.

Silver:Es fácil,lo haré con gusto y hambre :D

A la mañana siguiente (para los amantes del lemon en está historia me temo que esa noche no hubo) Silver empezó a hacer el desayuno esperando a que todos se levantasen al ritmo que ponía los platos. Cuando al fin bajaron Ara y André pudo comenzar el desayuno completo.

André:¡Vaya...! ¿Hace cuanto que no haces un especial completo?

Silver:¿Meses,años,lustros?

André:Quizás,quizás. Y como se te ocurrió hacerlos

Silver es un maestro mentiroso (a los profesores les decía el cuento de que no tenía dinero para un pincel y se lo daban)y cuando Ryuzaki venía a su colegio a hacer pruebas de si pueden ser maestros mentirosos o no el era el único que se la colaba (o eso piensa). La clave para serlo es conservar la calma.

Silver:Me apetecía,y además,como vienes lo normal es hacerte algo para que te sientas cómodo.

Si estuvieseis en su lugar no sospecharíais ¿O si?

Silver:¿Habéis acabado todos?

Todos:¡Siiiii!

Silver:¡Pues nos vamos al parque!

El parque de su zona es un lugar con árboles y una fuente en el medio.

Silver:Bueno si queréis dar un paseo a vuestras anchas es el momento.

?:¡Un momento!

Silver:¿Quien va?

Otakus:¡Yo soy Otakus21,del gremio Dual liderado por Asia Argento y te reto a una batalla Bakugan!

Silver:Pero no tengo un bakupod...

André:¡Ah! Ya sabía que me olvidaba de algo. Tu regalo de cumple un bakupod :P

Silver:Gracias compa,ahora si hora de-de-de-de,espera que eso es yu-gi-oh bah,da igual ¡A combatir!

CAMPO DE BATALLA PYRUS

Ambos:¡Carta de inicio colocada!

Otakus:¡Bakugan acción! ¡Bee Striker Haos Acción!

Silver:!Bakugan accion¡ !Ravenoid Ventus accion¡

Otakus:Activar carta de habilidades !Misil aguijón¡ Con esta carta me quedo con 100 G tuyos.

Silver:!No tan rápido¡ (Nuevo yugi detected) ¡Abrir carta de inicio! Esta carta hace que quien tenga menos G no pueda usar cartas de habilidades y me da 50 G

Otakus:Ok...

Silver:Activar carta de habilidades,¡Arañazo sombra! Te quito 50 G y nos quedamos con tu Bee striker con 430 G y mi Ravenoid con 600 G y gano esta carta de inicio.

Otakus:¡Bakugan acción! El Cóndor Subterra acción.

Silver:¡Bakugan acción! Juggernoid aquos acción.

Otakus:¡Abrir carta inicio!Esta carta de inicio te quita 50 puntos G y me los das.

Silver:No tengo cartas de habilidades.

Otakus:Entonces gano esta carta.

Silver:¡Ultima carta! ¡Bakugan acción! OMEGA LEONIDAS PYRUS acción

Otakus:¿Ah si? !Bakugan acción¡ ¡BATTLE AXE VLADITOR DARKUS acción!

Silver:¡Eliminador Omega!

Otakus!Fantasma Darkus¡

Ambos:¡Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Rias:Por un extraño motivo esto me resulta familiar.

?:La batalla a finalizado.

Otakus:¡Asia-sama...!

Asia:Ha sido un combate excelente. Otakus te libero del gremio dual. Me he dado la libertad de crearte un clan,solo tienes que decirme el nombre.

Otakus:Clan Exorcist.

Asia:Clan Exorcist...Buen nombre. Me tengo que ir,hay nuevos alumnos.

Rias:Asia,no te marches sin saludar.

Asia:¡Rias-sempai,Akeno-sempai! Cuanto tiempo.

Rias:Y que lo digas ¿Ahora entrenas a chavales en Bakugan?

Asia:Sip. Bueno me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta otra!

Después de tan intensa batalla algo de comer no va nada mal.

Pero...una sombra de pelo arrosado se abalanza sobre Silver.

?:¡Tu eres quien tanto buscaba!

Silver:Etto...Sabes que es de mala educación tirarse encima de la gente sin presentarse ¿Verdad?

Kuuko:Upps es cierto. Mi nombre es Kuuko Cthunga y me voy a quedar a vivir contigo.

**André:Al fin acabe este OVA! Llevo 3 días porque como voy a casa de un amigo y vuelvo por la noche...bastante obvio ya. Os lo dejo y si os preguntáis por 'El secreto de la plata' tranquilidad. Hasta otra humanos!**


	6. Aviso 1 FF 1

**André:Seré breve. Estoy hasta el gorro de las críticas destructivas. Si,se que son normales pero lo que no es normal es que me vengan en cada historia con una amenaza de que me van a echar como si fueran los príncipes de Asturias o algo parecido. Si veo un solo comentario de ese tipo por mis FanFictions daos por liquidados que aviso a quien administre la página sin remordimientos. Es que macho ya esta bien. Me da igual que sea super-famoso o que sea Fulanito de Tal aviso y no ando de cachondeo.**


	7. 4-Donde comienza el duelo

**André:Ya he dejado las cosas claras en el aviso y las cumpliré si es necesario. Fuera de seriedad,como visteis en el OVA, 3 personas se incluyeron en la plantilla. Para mi los OVAs son capítulos especiales. Basta de relleno. ¡Nos vemos luego humanos!**

Al llegar a casa,lo primero que hizo Silver fue enseñarle a Kuuko su habitación que para su desgracia era individual.

Kuuko:¡Yo quiero dormir contigo!

Silver:Pero en mi cuarto ya somos 5 y no creo que quepas,lo siento.

Kuuko:Pero dejame verla.

Silver:*me ha pillado*-pensó el pelo-plateado.-Está bien,puedes dormir en mi habitación.

Kuuko:Siiiii ^_^ Eres el mejor Silver.

Silver:Venga ya es hora de merendar,vamos abajo.

Kuuko:¡Valeee!

Al bajar vio a Rias,Akeno,Miku,Rin,Ara y André (las damas primero jajajajaja) comiendo su bocadillo y con la televisión puesta. Estaban viendo la repetición del combate del día anterior de Rias contra Silver. (Goku End Vs Vegeta 2nd form)

Estaban a mitad de combate cuando se corto.

Rias:¿Eh? ¿Que pasó?

Akeno:Parece que se ha ido la luz.

Miku:Tengo miedo.

Rin:Yo también.

Kuuko:!Silver abrazame para que no tenga miedo¡

Ara:*es una buena oportunidad*Furi abrazame también.

André:Vale ^_^

Resto:¡Silver abrazanos!

Silver:Unas por delante y otras por detrás si no,no hay manera.

Así se quedaron Akeno,Miku,Rias,Rin y Kuuko acurrucadas sobre Silver además de dormidos. Pero mientras tanto,Ara y André...

Ara:Quiero que sepas que hago esto por que te amo. Y...quiero que guardes esto en secreto.

Ara besó a André esperando a que sea igual el sentimiento...Lo cual...Fue. En cuanto se separaron André se echó encima de la peli-negra.

André:Ara...Iba despacio a ver si decidías tu dar el 1er paso y fue así. Ahora estoy más tranquilo.

André y Ara se quedaron besándose durante todo el apagón. Cuando pasó estaban los dos dormiditos y acurrucados. Lo que los delataba era que André estaba marcado de pintalabios.

Rias:Están muy cucos en esa posición.

Akeno:De haberlo sabido me quedaba despierta.

Silver:No me esperaba esto si os digo la verdad ._.

Miku:ZzZzZzZzZ

Rin:ZzZzZzZzZ

Kuuko:*bostezo* ¿Que tal si echamos una partida? ¿Un torneo?

Todos(los despiertos):Okey

Después de una intensa noche de video-juegos todos subieron a sus habitaciones y Silver dejó un cartel en la puerta del cuarto de Ara y André.

Cartel:La cocina esta detrás de las escaleras hacia la sala y el baño al fondo de este pasillo y ya conseguiste lo que querías. No entres a nuestra habitación POR FAVOR.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Silver y las chicas:

Silver:Veamos que tal es Kuuko en nuestro harem.

Todas(excepto Kuuko):¡Si!

Kuuko:Muy bien.!Allá voy¡

Los puntos para entrar eran:

·Relajación

·Beso

·Placer

Se pueden empezar por cualquier punto. Lo primero que hizo la pelo-arrosada fue la relajación. Con 1 dedo de su mano empezó a hacer círculos imaginarios sobre los labios de Silver,que,curiosamente era lo que más le relajaba.

Silver:Arf,arf,arf,vaya...No sabía que podía relajarme tanto.

Kuuko:Lo que se aprende espiando ¿No crees?

Akeno:¿!Que?¡ ¿Nos espías?

Kuuko:Si y me sé toooodos los trucos para entrar.

Dicho lo cual besó a Silver de forma muy apasionada durante 45 segundos.

Los 2 1ºs puntos estas aprobados pero...¿Que hará en el ultimo?

Kuuko:Conque este es de originalidad eh...Pues tendré que usar mi arma secreta jijiji.

Al acabar esta frase y,con un chasquido de dedos,su ropa se desprendió de ella y de repente tuvo una especie de cobertura que usaba de ropa interior.

Kuuko:¿Que te parece?

Silver estaba del mismo color que ese extraño traje,rojo.

Silver: 10/10 Kuuko...Estas dentro.

·10-Relajación

·8-Beso

·10-Placer

Kuuko:!Yay¡

Rin:Entonces...¿Nos podemos echar encima de ti ahora?

Silver:¿Porque no?

Después de esa noche alguien tocó la puerta.

Silver:!Ya voy¡

Silver se vistió una chaqueta verde,una camiseta amarilla,un pantalón azul y unos tenis rojos y blancos.

Silver:¿Si? Anda Otakus,¿que tal?¿Y tu por aquí?

Otakus:Te vengo a retar.

Silver:¿Otra vez? -.- Te recuerdo que te metí una paliza tremenda.

Otakus:Pero te reto a un Rating Game.

Silver:Acepto el desafío.

(**Quien no sepa que es un Rating Game :E****l Rating Game se asemeja al juego del ajedrez, en donde cada sirviente del Rey adopta la posición de una de las piezas del juego)**

Otakus:Ninguno de los dos tiene un juego completo,¿verdad?

Silver:Nop,no tenemos. Yo tengo una pieza de cada tipo.

Otakus:Que casualidad. Yo tampoco tengo un juego completo. Te presento a mis piezas,véase,los integrantes de mi clan.

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer a los integrantes.

Estos eran: Asia Argento,la cual abandono su clan para unirse a este;Ravel phenix,que perdió en una batalla y se unió a su clan para poder derrotarlo;Taiga Aisaka,Simizu Aura y Xenovia.

Silver:WoW tienes bastantes pero yo y mis chicas te vamos a dar una paliza.

Dicho lo cual hizo sonar una campanilla y a los 5 minutos estaban todas:Rias Gremory,Akeno Himejima,Hatsune Miku,Rin Kagamine y Kuuko Cthugha.

Ambos:Que empiece el juego.

Se creo una replica de los 2 km cuadrados del lugar en la cual no había personas y se podía destruir sin peligro.

Silver POV.:

Empecé a dar las instrucciones al equipo.

Silver:Rias como eres la reina y la más poderosa te quedaras aquí para protegerme.

Rias:¿Mientras podremos 'jugar'?

Silver:¿Por que n?...Que digo. No,no podremos.

Akeno:Yo soy el alfil ¿Que hago?

Silver:Tu lo que harás,es ir buscando enemigos y avisar si hay alguno muy cerca. Pero si estas en peligro de que te descubran re-matalo de forma que no llame la atención.

Rin:Yo soy la torre...¿Que debería hacer?

Silver:Tu Rin,acompañaras a Miku y a Kuuko,véase a la caballera y la peón al interior de su base.¿Instrucciones comprendidas?

Todas:¡Si!

**André:Si,se que es corto pero ando escaso de inspiración y así os dejo con la intriga de que pasará en el juego.**

**Silver:Pero Rias en realidad me hará algo ¿verdad?**

**André:Lo más probable. Pero mi relación con Ara es genial. Hasta aquí los Fics de la semana santa.!Disfrutad y hasta otra humanos¡**


	8. Aviso 2 FF 1

**André:¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Que tal? Yo mal u.u no preguntes el motivo ya que son cosas personales y por ese motivo quizás esta semana solo suba un cap o ninguno. Pero no os alarméis,seguramente para la semana tengáis los 2 semanales (uno es si no hay trabajo) y un tercero SI TENGO TIEMPO. Gracias por la atención. **

**P.D.:El siguiente cap empezará la 1ª saga.**

**P.D.D.:Si saga como Dragon Ball.**

**P.D.D.D.:Me gusta la tarta *¬***


	9. 5-Donde el duelo acaba y

**André:Bueno...¿Os dejé con la intriga eh? Pues que sepáis que aquí comienza la 1ª saga de la temporada (si,sagas,como dragon ball ya me entiendes) y mi meta es tener esta acabada junto con otra más para acabar la 1ª temporada y la segunda co sagas y hay acabarla. Solo os daré un pequeño spoiler de la saga,hay una perdida y no del clan !Hasta luego humanos¡**

Otakus POV:

Las instrucciones que le di a mi clan eran complejas y claras.

Otakus:Bien,quiero que vayáis a matar directamente pero con sigilo como entrenamos. Entre las casas sera mas fácil que entre árboles.

Xenovia:¿Me puedo quedar aquí? Así te puedo proteger si viene alguien.

Otakus:Okey.

¿Como entrenamos? Simple,nos movemos entre árboles y practicamos con armas de distancia (tipo shurikens,no pistolas).¿Creéis que es simple? Pues no lo es ya que la policía de la ciudad nos busca y tenemos que ir bordeando los parques para que no nos pille. De ese entrenamiento (el que usaba en el gremio Dual) me topé Silver y bla,bla,bla.

General POV:

Ordenador Interno:¿Listos? El Rating Game...!COMIENZA¡

Tal y como ordeno el 'general' rojo Silver (**Tienen un chaleco del color elegido:Silver lleva el rojo y Otakus el azul. Referencia a uno de mis animes favoritos,Digimon Xros Wars)** Fueron cumpliendo ordenes.

Kuuko:Deberíamos ir a la base enemiga,así podre usar la promoción.

Akeno:Primero dejame mirar a ver si hay alguien por la zona que pueda interferir.

Akeno de forma rápida miró a ver si hay alguien y fue respuesta afirmativa.

Akeno:Esta Taiga Aisaka,la torre de Otakus.

Rin:Me encargo yo.

Rin se acerco lentamente y,para su sorpresa,Taiga estaba hablando sola. (No tengo nada en contra de los que hablan solo,me incluyo entre ellos.)

Taiga:Vale,si hay que ir a matar tenemos que eliminar todas las piezas y si es preferible lo haré contra una torre y es...

Rin:Yo soy la torre roja. Rin Kagamine.

Taiga:Con que tu eres la torre roja...Yo soy la torre azul.

Rin si ganas de perder el tiempo comenzó dando el 1st hit.

Taiga respondió con ganas dando un contra. Rin,justo como consiguió hace poco hizo una combinación de meteoros. Taiga encendió una chispa de energía e intento atacar a Rin y lo que sigue es demasiado rellenastico.(**Referencia a varios juegos de Dragon Ball. Si este el cap de las referencias ¿Por que**

**no?¿Algún problema?)**

Rin:Seguid yo me encargo de esta torrucha.

Taiga:¿Como me has llamado?

Rin:No hagáis caso,¡corred!

Kuuko,Akeno y Miku obedecieron sin rechistar.

Kuuko:Uf,uf,uf,uf,uuuuuuuuf. Creo que estamos a salvo.

De repente una especie de flor llameante apareció. Era Ravel Phenex.

Ravel:Vaya,vaya,vaya.¿A quien tenemos aquí? Parece una peón,una cabellera y mi rival,un alfil.

Akeno:¿Y que si soy tu 'rival'?

Ravel:Que...Te tendré que dar caza.

Dicho lo cual comenzó un combate de elementos. Fuego y Trueno se encontraban en numerosos golpes.

Ravel:Uf,uf,uf,eres buena. . .

Akeno:Uf,uf,uf,uf,uf,tu tampoco lo haces mal pero . . .!ESTE ES TU FIN¡

Ravel:!AUN NO ESTOY ACABADO¡

Kuuko:!¿Que demonios?¡ Hay dos bestias en el campo. Una es como un llama blanca y el otro es una nube de tormenta totalmente negra.

Así es. Los pokémons legendarios Reshiram y Zekrom se habían fusionado con ellos dándoles el poder a cada uno para asestar un golpe mortal.

Reshiram(Ravel):!LLAMA FUSIÓN¡

Zekrom(Akeno):!RAYO FUSIÓN¡

Ambos:!ESTE ES TU FINAAAAAAAAAL¡

Un trueno azul como el cielo salio de la bestia negra y una llama naranja como el sol fue disparado de monstruo blanco. Pero solo uno acabaría en pie. . .o no.

Mientras tanto,en el cuartel rojo...:

Rias:Oye Silver...¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste hace unos días?Lo de tu venganza.

Silver:Si...Es cierto que os quiero como harem pero también tengo mis favoritismo. Y tu estas en el 1er puesto de mis favoritas.

Rias:Ya veo...En todo caso...

Silver:¿Si?

Rias:Quiero que me manosees

Silver:Con mucho gusto.

Dicho lo cual...

*Ya que hay personas que no les gusta el ecchi no podré esta parte. Cuando acabe la 1ª saga si me lo pedís pondré lo que pasa :D antes no.*

Rias:Arf,arf,arf,arf,arf,aaaaaaaaah.

Silver:Arf,arf,arf,aaaaaaarf.

Rias:Silver...Quiero que me des un beso como aquella vez...Quiero esa calidez de tu boca en la mía...

Silver no se lo pensó dos veces para hacerlo. . .

Mientras tanto,en el cuartel azul...:

Xenovia:Oye...Jefe...

Otakus:Solo llamame Otakus no te preocupes ^-^

Xenovia:Esta bien...Otakus tu...Tu...!Me gustas mucho y te quiero besar¡

Otakus:Esta bien,espera. . . .¿Que?

Antes de que el pobre pelirrojo se diese cuenta,estaba encima del sofá con Xenovia quitándose la camiseta dejando solo la ropa interior superior.

Xenovia:Otakus...Quiero que me las manosees. Son todas tuyas.

Otakus estaba empezando a ir por el mismo camino que Silver Takuya **(Si,Takuya es el apellido de Silver ¿Algún problema tenéis con Digimon Frontier?)** Lo único es que Otakus es de corazón de oro mientras que el pelo-plateado tiene un alma inquebrantable de plata **(Si,me gusta pokémon y digimon.)**

Otakus:Xenovia...Yo...No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

Xenovia:Pues...¡Yo haré que lo hagas!

Otakus:¿Xenovia? Xenovia no. No Xenovia,¡no lo hagas!

De vuelta al campo de batalla...:

Akeno:Cof,cof,cof...Kuuko...cof,cof...Miku...!Corred¡ !Aunque los dos estamos heridos de muerte y nos iremos pronto,Taiga ha vencido a Rin y estáis en peligro¡

Al acabar esta frase el cuerpo de Akeno empezó a desmaterializarse y quedó en su lugar datos amarillos...Los suyos.

Ravel:Cof,cof,coof. Maldita seas Akeno Himejima...Hija de un ángel caid. . .

Antes de que acabase la frase le paso lo mismo que a Akeno.

Rin:¡Chicas!

Miku y Kuuko:!Rin¡

Esta se desplomó ya que había perdido la pelea y se iba a desfragmentar.

Rin:Cof,cof,cof...Taiga os cogerá en la entrada al cuartel azul...Llamad a Silver y Rias...Os ayudarán a infiltraros para poder acabar con el general azul y su. . .

?:Se le acabó el tiempo señorita Rin...Y si no hace lo que le digo a su hermanito también se le acabará.

Rin:!...Esta bien.

Rin desapareció de la vista de sus compañeras. Corrieron hacia la base para encontrarse a un Silver con el pelo más revuelto de los normal y una Rias sonrojada y jadeante.

Miku:No voy a preguntar que ha pasado aquí. El caso,solo quedamos nosotras y de parte del general azul tiene a Taiga y a Xenovia.

Rias:Xenovia...Hace tiempo que no oigo ese nombre...¿No se había ido a entrenar un un pelo-verde que usaba 3 espadas?

Miku:No nos mires ._.

Kuuko:Bueno,¿vamos o que?

Estaban a medio camino cuando una falda azul y un uniforme rojo oscuro saltaron para intentar asestar un golpe al general rojo. Una espada fina pero de 4 filos impidió y una espada algo mas gruesa acabada en un gancho tiro a la tsundere.

Taiga:Tengo...Que...!Tengo que asesinar al general rojo¡

Miku:Sobre mi cadáver.

Taiga:Si lo deseas...

Miku:Chicos marchaos de aquí. Yo me encargo de esta.

Taiga:!Oye,más educación¡ !'Esta' tiene un nombre¡

Miku:Lo que tu digas !En guardia¡

Miku es una chica alegre y risueña siempre y cuando no vayan a hacer algo a sus amigos. Entonces se vuelve seria y con instintos casi homicidas.

Miku:!Que os vayáis,yo puedo con ella¡

Kuuko:Que la suerte te acompañe Miku.

Silver:No hay tiempo que perder !Vamos,al cuartel¡

Al llegar se metieron al conducto de ventilación **(logro obtenido: Gag clásico) **hasta llegar a la rejilla que daba al salón principal. Vieron lo impensable.

Xenovia:Bésame más Otakus...Tu boca fría y mi lengua caliente son una explosión.

Otakus:Xenovia vístete. No seas maleducada que tenemos unos invitados !Podéis bajar ya,pervertidos mirones¡ e.e

Silver y el grupo no sabía que hacer. Cuando Xenovia estaba vestida con su Ex-Durandal cortó el sistema de ventilación para que los rojos bajasen.

Kuuko:!Bien¡ Esta es la mía. !Promoci...

Kuuko no acabó la frase porque fue atravesada a la mitad por la misma espada que cortó un montón de hierros.

Silver:Bueno 2 vs 2. Un combate que ya sabemos quien ganaremos.

Otakus negó con el dedo.

Mientras veníais a toda prisa Shimizu había ido a vuestra base para poder promocionarse como la reina véase, Ravel.

Shimizu:Amo aquí estoy.

Otakus:Cuantas veces te dije que no me llamases amo,tontita.

Shimizu:Es verdad,lo siento mucho Otakus.

Rias:Shimizu por favor haz una muestra de tu poder.

Shimizu:Me sorprende que la mismísima Rias Gremory quiera que muestre mi nuevo poder.

Shimizu empezó a crear una bola incandescente para poder lanzarla. Pero era tan grande que se descontrolo y le explotó en la cara.

Shimizu:L-lo siento O-Otakus. . .

Otakus:. . . Me habéis enfurecido. Xenovia quiero que ataques a Rias con todo. Como si tienes que usar la espada definitiva.

Rias:Eso no va a ser posible. Xenovia se quito la vida antes de que Shimizu llegase.

Un poder misterioso hizo que Silver atacase a Rias. Con un ataque muy potente la mató.

Silver:¡Rias!No…Por favor no te mueras... T-T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Rias:Cof,cof,cof...Silver...Dalo todo en la arena de combate y no dejes que estalle en el medio. :) …Adiós…Silver. . .

Unos destellos rodearon a Rias que la llevaron al área de caídos.

Silver empezó también a emitir destellos. No eran datos...Era poder. Un poder que el tiempo no concibió porque es limitado para los vivos pero el espacio es infinito y es el poder que el pokémon legendario Palkia ofreció.

Otakus tampoco se quedó atrás. Su poder fue aumentado por el tiempo de Dialga.

Ambos:!NO TE LO PERDONARÉ¡

Silver comenzó con golpes que rajaban el universo. Otakus bloqueaba con una defensa que el tiempo reponía. El pelo revuelto y plateado de Silver empezó a alisarse solo mientras que el de Otakus,normalmente bien peinado,se alborotaba de una manera alarmante. Sus espíritus desencadenaron un gran poder del que nacieron Elchung y Ravemas.

Elchung(Silver):Bien...¡Ahora me las pagaras!

Mientras gritaba esto apareció un cañón con una gran espada de sierra en el.

Ravemas(Otakus):No tan deprisa amigo. Primero me tendrás que derrotar.

Al murmurar esto una mano se le volvió metálica y un aura envolvió su mano.

Elchung:Je...!CORTE DIMENSIONAL¡

Ravemas:Mpf...!VORTICE TEMPORAL¡

Una gran colisión hubo pero con el harem ayudando y la furia aumentando,Silver consiguió la victoria del Rating Game.

Silver:Jaque...¡MATE!

Al llegar ambos a la zona de caídos,lo primero que pasó fue que todo el gremio (menos Ravel) se echó encima de Otakus

Todas:Lo sentimos mucho Otakus pero para la próxima lo haremos mejor.

Silver:Uf...Estoy mucho más relajado. Bien jugado Otakus. :D

Otakus:Lo mismo digo Takuya e.e

Silver:!¿Quien fue el gracioso que me puso ese apellido?¡

Rin:Silver...Tengo algo muy serio que contarte.

**André:No me di el placer de incluirme en la historia porque habrá especiales en los que cosas que no aparecen,aparecen (redundancia detected) bueno,ahora serán 1 cap de este FF ya que subiré uno nuevo. Como visteis hay muuuucho pokémon y de eso irá !Hasta luego humanos¡**


	10. 6-Donde el karaoke y el miedo dominan

**André:Antes de las notas de autor quiero dejar una cosa clara. Los emoticonos son EXPRESIONES FACIALES. Dicho lo cual,comprenderéis porque lo digo si no mejor. Aquí comenzará el primer arco de la historia.**

**!Cojan su Arco,apunten con la flecha...Disparen el Fic¡**

Rin:Silver,tengo algo muy serio que contarte.¿Puede ser en privado? No,no es un intento de hacerte nada.

Silver: o.o Bueno si lo dices así no me voy a negar. Vuelvo ahora.

Rias:¬.¬ No nos engañes Rin. Será mejor para ti.

Rin: ._. Ya dije que solo voy a hablar. Y si puedo arrancar ya la conversación mejor,que con este relleno se nos van lectores :o

Salen de la maqueta del Rating Game para entrar en casa de Silver.

André:¿Que tal fue el duelo?

Silver:Ganamos. ¿Puedes entretener al resto mientras habló con Rin? Es urgente.

André:Como mandes patrón.

Silver:Jajajajaja tu y tus bromas. Bajamos ahora para la cena.

André:Hay que comprar que nos quedamos sin nada.

Silver:Ya que soy el patrón tu iras a comprar mientras nosotros nos vamos a la feria. Jajajajajajaja de paso compraremos algo también.

André:Ok. Pero no hagas esperara una dama.

Silver:Cierto. Vamos Rin

Rin:Esta bien. *Tenemos una pagina de relleno. Veo poca gente leyendo el fic*

Silver y Rin suben a la habitación. Mientras ambos la arreglan y abren las ventanas,Rin empieza a explicar el motivo de su charla.

Rin:Sabes perfectamente que mi apellido es Kagamine. Pero hay otra persona que se apellida así también.

Silver:¿Otra persona? No será...!¿Eres hermana del cantante Kagamine Len?¡

Rin:¿Tardaste como un mes en descubrirlo? Anda que eres despistado Silver jajajaja. Ahora entrando en el tema serio. ¿No te das cuenta que en la radio no ponen sus canciones desde hace ese mes?

Silver:Esto...Si,es cierto. Seguramente es que las canciones se hacen repetitivas o...

Rin:No,no. Nada de eso. Mi hermano fue secuestrado.

Silver:¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¿Cuanto pidieron de recompensa?

Rin:0. Nada. Quien lo secuestró lo quiere tener como su esclavo personal. En el Rating Game tuve el primer contacto con ella. Después de llegar a la zona de Caídos una sombra se acercó por detrás. Era una Sucúbo. Ya sabes una demonio que quiere complacerte como hacemos nostras contigo.

Silver:Bien. ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?

Rin:Una semana. En cuanto den la última campanada de esa semana lo convertirá en su esclavo.

Silver:Bien. Mañana empezaremos a entrenar. Pero ahora tienes que quitarte eso de la cabeza. ¿Como? Yendo a la feria de al lado *u*

Rin:Jejeje. Esta bien.

Silver:Y no os quejéis que invito yo a todo.

Rin:Una pregunta mía y de lectores. Si tienes padre ¿Por que no está en casa?

Silver:Ganamos la lotería y me compró una casa.(**Pésima escusa,lo sé,pero no quiero meterle en la historia y al mismo tiempo hacer al pobre huérfano)**

Rin:Vale. ¿Cuando nos vamos?

Silver:Ahora mismo.

Rin bajó primera las escaleras como una persona normal. Silver,mucho más emocionado que todos bajo como una exhalación deslizándose pasamanos abajo.

Silver:¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Vamos a la feria,vamos a la feria!

Akeno:Cualquiera diría que tiene 8 años en vez de 15 jejeje.

Ara:Es que Silver de siempre ha sido muy infantil. Desde siempre cuando algo le emociona se pone como un niño pequeño. Todos los de nuestra clase decían 'Jo,que rollo ojala sea mayor' mientras que Silver 'No quiero crecer nunca. Ser mayor es un aburrimiento'.

Miku:Vaya...Y yo que pensaba que Rias podía llegar a ser infantil

Rias:¿Como que infantil?

Silver:Haya paz. ¡Haya paz y vayamos a la feriaaaaaaaaa!

André:¿Lo veis? Como un niño pequeño jejeje.

Akeno:La verdad es que así es mucho más adorable.

Rias:!Ni se te ocurra¡ El es mio.

Miku:¿Que decís? Creo que os estáis peleando por mi Silver.

Rin:!De eso nada¡ Es mio.

Kuuko:Mientras ellas se pelean yo me enrollo con Silver.

Silver:Menos rollos y vayamos ya a la feria.

Todas:Esta bien ^_^

De camino,un aura maligna sobrevoló a Rin. Solo alcanzó a ver un pelo azul celeste y un jersey sin mangas amarillo.

Otakus:Si que tardasteis.¿No estarías haciendo nada malo? e.e

Silver:Pues no,va a ser que no. Y yo veo que te trajiste todo el clan y...¿una niña?

Otakus:¿Eh? Ah,si. Gracias a Asia pude mover unos hilos y tener un Clan Exorcist Junior donde niños se parparán para ser la nueva generación. Ella es la jefa de la clase Exorcist 4. _Hinata_Hyūga.

Hinata:H-hola,mi nombre es Hi-hi-Hinata. E-en-encantada de cono-conoceros.

Rias:Hola pequeña,yo soy Rias Gremory y el resto son...¿Que nombre tenemos de grupo?

Silver:Hum...¿Que tal 'Demonios de Plata Vocaloid'? o 'Demonios de plata' y funcionamos de grupo musical.

Shimizu:Pues estáis de suerte. Hay un karaoke y podéis hacer vuestro Debut.

Silver:Esta bien ¿Que cantamos?

(La canción que será cantada no me pertenece,es de T-Pistonz + KMC)

Rin:¿Que tal 'Jounetsu de Mune ATSU!' ?

Rias:Si,me parece genial.

Akeno:Ara-ara hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre.

Miku:Ya nos he inscrito. ¡Poder INAZUMA!

Presentador totalmente irrelevante:!Bien,nuestro,mejor dicho, nuestros próximos participantes se hacen llamar 'Los demonios de plata' y la canción es...¡ JOUNETSU DE MUNE ATSU! !

Silver:Meramera to moetagiru  
Yakedo suro gurai no jounetsu de mune atsu!  
Mawari no hito atatameru  
Keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare!

Rias:Yume wo mitsuketa shunkan ni  
Mune no shin ni higa tomotte  
Kyuu ni hageshiku kokoro odori dashita  
Tamashii no Kyanpu Faiyaa

Miku:Shakunetsu no sabaku ni saita ichirin no jounetsu no hana  
Keshite kareru koto wa nai  
Ichizu wa omoi to wa towa no shinwa

Rin:Saa kibou ni michita megumi no amefurase  
Utai odoriiyo!  
Kyou to iu hi ni "hi" wo tomose!

Akeno:Meramera to moetagiru  
Yakedo suro gurai no jounetsu de mune atsu!

Kuuko:Mawari no hito atatameru  
Keshite kienai tomoshibi ni nare!

Publico:¡Woooooooooo! !Oootra,ooootra,oooootra¡

Presentador totalmente irrelevante:El publico quiere otra canción ¿Es concedida la petición?

Silver:Por supuesto. Más Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (No me pertenece el anime) Esta vez con 'Kandou Kyouyuu!'.

Kuuko:Donna chiisa na koto ni demo imi ga aru you ni  
Kimi ga iru koto ni imi ga aru (YO!)

Akeno:Kono sekai ni muda na koto hitotsu mo nai  
Nageyari ni naru jikan mottainai  
Yatte miru shika nai (YO!)

Rin:Boku no naka ni aru kidoairaku wo zenbu tsukatte "HEY! masshoumen!"  
Jinsei ni butsukatte ikou! "sou zenryoku de!"

Miku:Mada shiranai basho ya kandou shiranai manma owaru no kai?  
Sonna nja iya da! sou daro? BURAZAA?!

Rias:Ganbatta mono ni shika ajiwaenai  
Tasseikan no subarashisa!  
"Kurou shita kai ga atta" to naita  
Kotoba ni dekinai  
Atsuimono ga komiagete kuru!

Silver:Kandou kyouyuu!  
"Minna de hitotsu!"  
Onaji namida nagashi  
Kandou wakachiattara

Todos:Yuujou baisou!  
"Itsumo arigatou!"  
Kimi to boku wa  
Unmei kyoudoutai sa!

Publico:¡Woooooooooooooooooooo! !Ganadoreeeees¡

Presentador totalmente irrelevante: Parece que el publico ha tomado una decisión. El grupo 'Los demonios de plata' ha ganado el concurso. Eso significa que consiguen un bono para subirse a las atracciones gratis solamente hoy.

Silver:Si,espere un minuto.

Paso un minuto y el presentador,con el bono en la mano,estaba muy confundido.

Presentador totalmente irrelevante:¿Por que esperamos un minuto?

Silver:Porque hace un minuto eran las 23:59 y en un minuto podría haber espirado el bono. Ahora tengo 24 horas para las atracciones con el grupo ^-^.

Presentador totalmente irrelevante:Chico listo. Bueno se acabo el karaoke podéis bajar del escenario.

**André:Vale,son últimamente mucho más cortos. Pero al estar preparando otros dos fics es un poco complicado tenerlos equilibrados. Bueno nada más por parte de este demonio de plata. Quizás mañana tengamos el nuevo fic y el miércoles el 2º nuevo. !Hasta otra humanos¡**


End file.
